


Blood and Porcelain

by OnyxSphynx



Series: Raven!verse [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Protective Oz, Sweet, Violence, but oddly cute, kinda dark tbh, this IS gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphynx/pseuds/OnyxSphynx
Summary: Osvalda is protective, and all of the girls enjoy playing with knives





	Blood and Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonymouslyDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/gifts).



> Right, so this is a gift to AnonymouslyDead who kindly commented on the first work
> 
> I hope you like this one too :)

"I'm certain you can be made to see our side of it, Penguin," the man simpers. He's a small, balding man, a new mobster of no consequence to her, but he's contacted her, asking for a loan.

The hairs on the back of Osvalda's neck stand up, and she keeps her guard up. "I think you should watch yourself, lest you find yourself dead in a gutter," she warns, and the man- Chad? Frank? something common like that- smiles slimily.

"Oh, I'm sure that when you see what I have to offer, you'll be quite willing to help me," he says in a tone that Osvalda supposes he thinks is supposed to be confident, but actually comes off as an unsettling whine. He strides to the other side of the room, revealing with a flourish what is an attempt at a hidden door. "Follow me," he calls, opening the door, and Osvalda follows, cautiously.

When her eyes adjust to the darkness, she bites back a growl. Jaimie and Ed are bound, back-to-back, in two metal chairs. The sight makes her blood boil, a raging, roaring torrent, red overtaking her vision. She takes a step forward, but one of Frank's men is already at their side, presses a blade to Ed's neck. A thin line of red appears, and blood beads on the knife.

"Ah, ah, ah," Frank tuts, "That just won't do. One step closer, and, well." He chuckles darkly. "Let's just say that your dearest Riddler won't open those pretty brown eyes of hers again." Osvalda halts midstep.

"Better," he smiles, claps his hands. "Now, take a seat. We have some things to discuss. And remember- every time you refuse, that knife will dig in a  _little_ deeper." Osvalda reluctantly sits down at the desk in the corner of the room, across from Frank.

She grips her umbrella tightly, nods almost imperceptibly towards Ed and Jaimie. Frank natters on about something. Out of the corner of her eye, Osvalda watches in trepidation as Jaimie moves her arms slightly, slowly loosening the bonds so Ed can inch away from the blade. As soon as she's far enough, Ed headbutts the goon under the chin, making him reel back. Osvalda leaps to her feet, pulling the raven-shaped head of her umbrella off to reveal a small handgun and shoots the goon in one fluid motion.

Ed reaches to where the knife has fallen in her lap and slices through the ropes and Osvalda turns to point the gun at a now terrified Frank. Her finger tightens on the trigger, but stops when Ed pleads, "Can we play with him first? I saw he had a set of knives in the desk drawer."

Jaimie looks up from where she's rubbing at the chafe marks on her wrist, eyes glinting eagerly.

Osvalda caves. "Of course, " says, adoring the way the others' faces light up.

"N- no need f- f- for that," Frank stutters, eyes wide as the three women advance on him.

"Oh, I think it is," Jaimie purrs, pulling out a thin knife from the drawer.

"Don't worry though, you won't die," Osvalda reassures, and stabs him in the shoulder, making him scream. "At least, not yet." Ed joins her, dragging the blade in her hands over the man's skin, making him writhe and spasm, screaming hoarsely. Ed pouts when the man collapses, and Jaimie gives him a poke with the tip of her blade.

He whimpers a bit, and she moves out of the way, letting Osvalda put the man out of his misery. Jaimie swipes her finger along the blade, watches in fascination as the blood runs down her finger, drips off her finger. "It's so... _bright,_ " she breathes, and Ed throws her head back, laughs, a high, manic, excited,  _beautiful_ ,sound. Osvalda watches, breath catching in her throat, as a stray beam of light catches her face, glinting off the spatters of blood on Ed's face like rubies, shining starkly against Ed's porcelain skin.

Osvalda reaches out hesitant fingers towards Ed's face, caresses her softly. "You're a vision," she breathes, softly, as if afraid that saying it out loud will make her disappear. A soft blush spreads across Ed's cheeks, and she ducks her head.

"Hey, don't hide your face, love," Jaimie admonishes, "It's too pretty for that."

Ed pulls both of them into a hug, buries her face into Jaimie's shoulder. "I love you both," she mumbles, and the warmth spreads through Osvalda.


End file.
